Peach
"Luigi, it's ''fucking raining. WHY are we gonna play football in the rain?!"'' - Peach, Episode 5 Peach is a secondary protagonist in the webseries, NES. Peach is a confident, cocky, violently aggressive young woman, who is often at arms with the main cast, despite a long-term relationship with Luigi. She is seen as a deuteragonist; technically a protagonist, but with antagonistic tendencies. She is portrayed by Amber Jamieson. Character biography Introduction Peach is first seen confronting the main trio in the hallway outside class. Luigi seems to be familiar with her already, but Mario and Link have no idea who she is. Peach demonstrates incredible strength, picking up Luigi by the collar of his shirt, before dragging him away somewhere. The two run off to rescue him, and find him in the library sitting across from Peach, who it turns out has begun a relationship with Luigi, explaining the lipstick on his face in Episode 3. Peach and the group continue to interact, going to the park to play football with them. She expresses her anger at the weather, and yells at Luigi for making them play football in the rain, before kicking the ball into Mario's face, and laughing at his misfortune with Link. This action unwittingly helps Dark Mario take over Mario's body. The next day, whilst searching for Luigi, she is harassed by Dark Mario, who pins her against the wall, and threatens to destroy her. Peach calls for Luigi's help, as Dark Mario throws her aside and leaves. When Mario has returned to normal, Peach returns the favour, pinning him against the wall, and accusing him of "wearing her makeup". Luigi takes her aside and explains, so she begrudgingly apologises. Mr. L, and the ultimate truth A short time after Luigi's transformation into Mr. L, the demon discovers Peach, recognising her via Luigi's memories, and makes inappropriate advances on her. She slaps him in retaliation, but this seems to titillate him further. He explains that Luigi's code is "sleeping", and that he may never return. Peach pushes him away, and runs away, before Mario and Mr. L have their final confrontation. After Mr. L's defeat, Peach looks after Luigi at home, and moves into the trio's home to continue caretaking, much to the chagrin of Mario and Link. Much later, after Bruiser locks the brothers into a room, and enchants the hallway as a trap, Peach comes looking for Luigi, and walks through the hallway. She ends up being stuck inside, finding herself lost within a neverending corridor, and she sits down and cries for Luigi's help. She is eventually rescued by Link, and finds herself hugging him, thanking him for her rescue, seemingly softened up by her traumatic imprisonment. The two look for the brothers, and, upon finding them, rescue them from the freezing classroom. Mario informs Peach and Link of his plan to escape the college, so she teams up with the Hylian to find Wario. The two run around the college, before teleporting around to save time. When they find Wario, and his assistant, Nick, they coerce him with food (specifically Reese's Pieces) and the four meet up with the brothers outside the dining hall. We last see Peach when she escapes with Link, Wario and Nick, before the brothers' final fight with Bruiser. Personality Peach is a very confident, self-assured character, but this comes across through anger, recklessness, violence and at times, bullying behaviour. Her relationship with Luigi is seen as somewhat unhealthy at first, involving manhandling, bullying tactics, and a dependency on her partner to help with her homework. She does not seem to get on well with anyone, especially Mario, who she seems to attack at random, and then laugh at. As the series progresses, she softens up, especially after being stuck in the neverending corridor. She seems to enjoy shopping, and spends seven months doing so with Luigi at the end of the series. Trivia * She is portrayed by Amber Jamieson. * Jamieson was, at the time of recording, in a relationship with Luigi's actor, Arran McGuinness. * Peach's appearance changes the most out of any character, her hair changing entirely halfway through the show. * Peach is not a princess, as she is in the video games, nor is she a damsel in distress (arguably, until Episode 13) | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Protagonists